In Your Arms, I Failed My Homework
by Get Your Own Hanyou
Summary: THE SEQUEL TO: In Your Arms, I'll Do My Homework YAOI! SASUXNARU! Naruto had Sasuke 'help' him with his homework last night. Too bad, I geuss he failed.
1. But, at least i did it!

**Author: HELLO! I'm back with the sequel to "In Your Arms, I'll Do My Homework" Aren't you excited? I know I am! I wrote this during study hall today. Yay!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I've got K. Masashi tied up in my closet… MUWAHUAHHA! **

**Well, thanks to everyone who reviewed. I hope you like this fic. **

**This is beta-ed by _Red Deep_**

**ON WITH ZE FIC!**

-oo-

"Settle down, class!" The teacher tapped a ruler on her desk angrily. The students' chattering gradually grew quieter, until it died down all together. "Now," Began the teacher, Mrs. Applegate, and old, portly woman with short orange-blonde hair, "I trust you all did your homew-" She was cut off by a loud fit of giggles, coming from a certain blond.

"Sasuke! Tee hee! Stop that! Ha haa!"

"MR. UZUMAKI!" Mrs. Applegate bellowed, "Just do you think is so funny?"

Naruto gulped. He obviously couldn't tell his teacher that Sasuke was tickling him, especially _where_ he was being tickled. It would be embarrassing, to say the least. "Eh he heh…nothing?"

"Well then, since you are _so_ unoccupied, perhaps you'd like to come up to the front of the class and read to us your homework, hmm?"

With a slight blush Naruto said, "Well, ah…I'd really rather not…"

"And I'd rather not have you disrupting my class! Front of the room. NOW!"

Naruto squeaked and hurried over, clutching his paper to his chest, a few of his classmates snickering as he ran past them.

The blond gulped again before reading, "Umm… For number one, we had to define 'prehistory,' and I put: 'Prehistory is the time period in witch no written records were recorded." Naruto looked up at his teacher expectantly, who nodded for him to continue.

"Umm, number two was defining the term 'homo erectus.' The homo erectus is broken down into two parts. The first part, 'homo'…" Sasuke's smug expression started to slide off his face. "…Is when two boys kiss each other and stuff."

The class was silent for a moment, until all the boys broke out in laughter, excluding Sasuke, who, like his teacher, visibly paled. Most of the girls squealed, shrieking "EWWW!" over and over while the rest just stared. Hinata fainted.

Naruto looked at them quizzically. "What's so funny?" He cocked his head to the side and furrowed his eyebrows.

Kiba wiped a tear from his eye. "Nothing, Naruto! Keep on going!" He laughed, clutching onto his stomach.

The blond gave his fellow classmates one more confused look before returning to his paper.

'_No!' _Sasuke screamed inside his head. _'Don't keep on going! Naruto, stop!'_

"The second half, 'erectus,' is when," He paused as his face turned slightly red. "Is when one boy makes the other's… 'thingy', stand up straight."

The class went wild. Papers were thrown, eyes watered, and several students suffered from nosebleeds, none too major- excluding Sai's.

"MR. UZUMAKI!" Mrs. Applegate screeched, holding a bloody tissue to her nose. "Go to the office, NOW!"

Naruto looked at his teacher in confusion. "What? What did I do?"

"I don't allow such crude humor in my classroom!"

"Humor?" Naruto cocked one eyebrow up, thinking hard. "HEY! Sasuke! You jerk! You gave me a fake answer?"

Sasuke tried to sink under his desk but it wasn't possible, for he was already as far as he could go without falling onto the floor.

"UCHIHA! What is the meaning of this!.?" The frazzled teacher yelled, exasperated.

"Yeah! Sasuke showed me everything! Its his fault!" Naruto yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the Uchiha.

"…Showed?"

Everyone went silent, not daring to move muscle.

"Huh…? What happened…?" Asked a groggy Hinata, picking herself up from the floor. She looked around at the gaping faces, and then at what they were staring at, Sasuke.

Finally, Ino found her voice, which she used to permanently ruin Uchiha Sasuke's reputation, forever.

"OH MY GOD! SASUKE AND NARUTO ARE GAY LOVERS!"

Nosebleeds were amuck! Students were hanging over their desks and chairs, foaming at the mouth, passed out due to blood loss. Sakura and other random fangirls sobbed. Gaara and Neji cursed the Uchiha under their breaths. Hinata fainted.

Mrs. Applegate sent both boys to the principal's office, one blushing, and the other sulking. After that, she hurried to the phone, asking for the janitor, who was surprised that he had to clean up blood.

-oo-

DID YOU LOVE IT? I hope so. And not to fear! I am writing chapter 2 right now!

**REVIEW PLEASE! IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS, I'LL ADD A LEMON OR TWO! XD**


	2. Where do we go from here?

Disclaimer: I own a Naruto trading card that I got in my latest issue of shonen jump. That's about it.

**Author: HI! I like this story, its so much fun to write. Remember, if you want a lemon, REVIEW!**

**This is Beta-ed by _Red Deep_**

-oo-

The boys were eventually sent to a guidance councilor, but had to go to another, the first had run out of his office to purchase some Icha Icha books to handle his 'problem' after hearing the boy's juicy details.

Kakashi gave them a thumbs' up as he passed them in the halls, on the way to his own class to teach. All Iruka could do was blush and walk the other way at a quickened pace.

Word seemed to get around fast at this school.

-oo-

After school, two boys, a blond and a raven, walked beside each other on their way home. Suddenly, the blond grabbled the raven's arm, bringing him to a halt.

"Why did you give me the wrong answer?" Naruto asked in confusion.

Sasuke blushed slightly, avoiding eye contact. "I didn't exactly think you were going to write _that_ down…"

"And just why wouldn't I?"

Sasuke blushed harder in response. "I thought it was obvious I was just…'kidding.'…"

They resumed walking after Naruto sighed in disbelief, ether at his stupidity or at Sasuke's answer. Then, when Naruto was grumbling something about stupid trick questions, Sasuke grabbed the shorter boy's wrist, stopping him this time.

"Naruto, are you mad at me?" The Uchiha asked, now trying to make eye contact, succeeding when Naruto looked at him to glare slightly.

"Of course! Duh! You got me in trouble!"

Sasuke sighed. "No, I mean, do you regret what we did?"

Naruto thought for a moment, and then smiled, but not his usual goofy smile, a much softer smile. He leaned in to embrace the raven-haired boy. "No, Sasuke, I really don't."

Sasuke was stunned, but only for a moment, before he smiled warmly and closing his eyes, hugging the other against his chest. Then, after a little bit, Sasuke pulled away, his arms on Naruto's shoulders, smirking at some thought that just came into his mind.

"So… You want to pick up where we left off?"

-oo-

MWAHAHA! I REFUSE TO WRITE THE JUCIY LEMON UNTIL I GET A GOOD AMOUNT OF REVIEWS! BLAH!

Beta- Now that's just evil…


	3. Finally

I'M SORRY! I had this written a WHILE ago, BUT I COMPLETELY FORGOT TO PUT IT UP! Aw jeez, feel free to stone me now, I was gunna put it up after only 15 reviews…. ((waits to be annialated))

Author: -Ahem- THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! 20! That's very awesome. Thank you! Special thanks to those who gave me good, interesting reviews! And I got a flame! Check it out!

**Used2becool: Thanks! That's so nice of you! Not only do you like my story and stick up for me, but you read the other reviews as well! thanks for being thoughtful!**

**Needs-2-find-a-good-pen-name: well, thanks for your honesty, but really. I could understand if this was left for my Inuyasha fic, because that one was purposely written to be stupid, but I don't think this one is all that awful.**

**Fullmetal inugirl145: haha! That happens to me a lot when reading fics! XD nice to know I'm not the only one!**

**Inu'z gurl134: yeah…Naruto's an idiot!**

**Animebabe456: you almost blushed! Wow! I can't believe this had that affect on you! What a compliment!**

**Darksone: yeah, homo erectus is real, and I'm glad you like this fic.**

**To all the rest of my lovely reviewers, thanks for reviewing, but if you want a nice mention like these here, you got to give me a little more than just "Please update!"**

**By the way, the 'x3' represents a POV change.**

**This is beta-ed by _Red Deep_**

**-oo-**

"_So, you want to pick up where we left off?"_

Naruto blushed and looked down. He liked Sasuke a lot, but he wasn't so sure. He didn't want to loose his virginity to someone who didn't care about him. He thought back to the night before, the kind way Sasuke had acted as they drifted to sleep. He looked up to see Sasuke staring at him, waiting for an answer.

"Sasuke, before I answer you, just tell me, do you…do you care for me?" Sasuke smiled. '_Aha, I thought that might be the problem.'_ He wrapped his arms tightly around the small blonde's frame.

"Naruto, I care for you more than I have ever cared for anything or anyone. I think I may love you."

Naruto gasped as Sasuke tilted his chin up and placed a chaste kiss on the blonde's mouth. The raven pulled back and took Naruto's hand, smiling warmly as he lead him down the sidewalk to his house, err, mansion. _'Such a rare sight, a smiling Sasuke.'_

-oo-

After arriving at the Uchiha estate and finding no one home, Sasuke pulled Naruto up the stairs to his bedroom. Naruto blushed as he thought, _'How can he be so calm about this?'_

Sasuke pushed open the door and laid Naruto down on the bed, pressing his lips against the others. Sasuke pulled off the shorter boy's shirt and began massaging his toned chest, running his cool hands around the fit muscles of the tan torso.

Teasing pink nipples until they became pert, Sasuke moved down the blonde's neck, eliciting erotic moans from the other's parted lips. _'How succulent.' _

x3

Once again, Naruto found himself completely under the Uchiha's control. '_He's like a drug. I can't help but love it.'_ The submissive blonde's head began to cloud once more as Sasuke tauntingly pulled Naruto's pants down in a painfully slow manner.

x3

He smirked. He couldn't help himself. Naruto looked so pitiful, completely vulnerable. _'He simply _reeks_ of virgin.'_ Sasuke chuckled, _'Not that that's a bad thing. At least, not for me.'_ His tongue ran along the length of Naruto's tingling member. He smirked again when he felt the unconscious shiver from the boy under him. He removed his own pants and shirt, eyeing the beautiful sight before him. _'I doubt he even realizes what a catch he is. Look at him, panting, blushing and sweating. His eyes glazed over with lust. He doesn't even bother to hide his feelings. He just lays them out for all to see. My innocent little dobe…'_

x3

Two fingers were jammed in front of the blonde's face.

Naruto looked at the pale boy questioningly. '_And just what do I do with these?'_

"Suck." Came the bored reply.

'_Jeez! He doesn't have to sound so snotty about it, just because I'm not a closet pervert like he is!'_

When Sasuke apparently decided his digits were wet enough, he brought them away to Naruto's bottom.

"Eh?"

x3

Sasuke smiled at the innocence of the boy, praying that after this, he still kept his mind innocent. Sasuke would hate to be the one to rid him of something so precious.

He pushed one finger into the tight entrance, making the younger boy gasp and twist in pain and discomfort. _'I'm so sorry, Naruto. I hope you know that I don't mean to hurt you.' _

After Naruto calmed down, Sasuke winced as he inserted a second. Hating the pain he was causing but becoming hard at the pleasure he was about to inflict.

x3

'_Sasuke's fingers are moving inside of me. It's a peculiar feeling. Unpleasant and painful, yeah, but there's also something about it, it feels...it feels….AHHH!'_

x3

'_Hnn. Found it.'_ Sasuke jammed his fingers into the bundle of nerves again, becoming harder and harder with every strangled moan.

Finally, Sasuke removed his fingers, and, encouraged by the disappointed look he received from Naruto, positioned himself at the blonde's tight entrance.

x3

The blond gasped and squirmed, clawing at his lover's back, trying desperately to stay in focus. His mind was spinning, and he could feel himself loosing control over his body as instinct took over.

x3

Sasuke groaned as a look of pure ecstasy graced the blonde's angelic face. His eyes half-lidded and his tongue hanging out. It willed him to thrust faster and harder into the boy. He reached down and grabbed the other boy's member, pumping it for all it was worth, feeling his climax quickly approaching.

x3

Naruto's thoughts were all a blur of pleasure. He felt something building inside of him. It felt like his whole body was being taken over by something else, some unknown force. His stomach muscles tightened as the feeling became even more overwhelming.

x3

Naruto spilled cum all over the boys' chests, and Sasuke soon followed inside of Naruto, the tightness around him becoming too much to bear. Pulling out and falling beside Naruto on the soft mattress he sighed contently and took Naruto in his arms. He blonde made a mewing noise and closed his cerulean eyes. Sasuke smirked and kissed the boy's head. He could have sworn he heard a soft '_I love you'_ whispered before unconsciousness took over and he too drifted off into a peaceful slumber of sweet dreams.

-oo-

Alrighties, thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think! XD 

**Also, thanks to me beta, Red Deep! **

**-GYOH**


End file.
